


First

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, Smut, i fucking love it, i made more maulsoka smut, listen i'm a smut kind of writer/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: “You have...no idea...just how much...I’ve wanted this…” He says between kisses as he undoes her bra, his ungloved hands roaming free on her skin.“Why don’t...you...show me.” She smirks against his lips.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	First

**Author's Note:**

> i put the underage tag in there because ahsoka's not fully rebels age. she's in her 20's here and it has been confirmed that maul was 35 during the siege of mandalore. 
> 
> this is just more shamless maulsoka smut ;)

He ripped her buttons apart, quickly opening her shirt and throwing it to the floor. His mouth aggressively kisses her, licking and biting her lips, letting her know just how much he needs her. She meets him with the same need, discarding him of his black robe that always teased the slight show of his chest, now fully in the open for all her glory. 

“You have...no idea...just how much...I’ve wanted this…” He says between kisses as he undoes her bra, his ungloved hands roaming free on her skin.

“Why don’t...you...show me.” She smirks against his lips, he growls which turns her on even more and lifts her up, throwing her on the bed a second later. She sits up and see’s him discarding the rest of his clothes, his big red cock out in the open and her eyes are fully drawn to it. Her mouth waters at the sight and she gets on her knees before him, getting comfortable as she makes her next move.

He growls when she puts her hand around it, slowly pumping it with her thumb teasing the tip as it rises. She smirks at him as she puts his cock in her mouth, his hand immediately on the back of her head.

She begins to suck as she licks down, going up and down and pumping the bottom part where her mouth could not reach. 

“It seems your are skilled in other ways.” He grits his teeth as she keeps going. “Am I to presume I am not your first?”

“You are my first.” She says with a grin. “I just read and... _watch_.”

The image of her watching such forbidden things makes him harder, she notices and feels smug.

She continues and he buckles his hips into her mouth, his cock touching the back of her mouth making her gag, but it was pleasurable. Once he feels himself getting ready to cum he stops and pulls her off him.

“Lay down.” he demanded and it made her shiver in delight, she’s always liked his voice - but she loves it when he’s demanding. Force the dreams she had when he takes her with that voice - it makes her wetter.

He takes off her boots and reaches forward to pull her trousers and underwear down, letting them fall on the ground as he climbs over her. He cups her breasts with a low growl, kneading them making her ache into his touch.

“Maul…”

 _Force_ he loves it when she says his name.

He leans down and licks a nipple before biting down, he body shoots up and he continues and moves onto the other one.

He kisses down her chest, hips and stomach. He sits on his stomach as he kisses her thighs, going down towards her dripping cunt.

He touches her, a finger teasing her clit which gives him a satisfying moan from the Togruta.

“Your so wet…” He chuckles. “You want me that badly?”

“Yes.” She moans and he smirks. Without warning he begins to suck on her clit, hands holding her hips and his tongue dances on her skin.

“Oh!” She reaches a hand down and cradles the back of his head. “Oh Maul!”

He hums against her and continues his actions, getting more heated and aggressive by the minute. Ahsoka has lost the amount of times her body was arched, moved but be kept in place by Mauls hold - She’ never felt this good before.

Then she feels it. “M-Maul! Im-”

He immediately pulls away, the loss of his tongue makes her whine. He crawls on top of her again and kisses her, letting her taste herself. 

“Are you certain?” He asks cautiously, he wants to know if she wants him - truly wants him just as much as he wants her.

She nods “I am.” and gives him a smile, he returns it and kisses her before sitting up. Her legs on either side of him as he positions himself at her entrance.

Slowly and gentle he enters her, she gasps as she feels his cock in her and cries when it goes further. He stops and places a hand on her hip, drawing circles on her skin for comfort.

Once comfortable she nods at him to go further, he does and stops when she needs to get used to him again; they do this until his cock is completely in her. He groans at her tight and warm feel, he wants to fuck her senseless right now but hold himself back. He wants her to get comfortable and used to his size before he goes any further.

She stretches an arm out and he instantly understands, he leans forward, hovering over her body and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. He places his hands on each side of her head, sinking just a bit into the soft pillow beneath.

“You can move.” She says to him, he decided to still go gently. He removes himself slowly and enters back in with a bit more force.

Her body arches but shows no sign of pain or discomfort, so he does it again and again, more force each time until he knows she can take it.

He lets his desire for her overtake him and thrusts into her hard, leaning back so he can hold her hips. Her body moves with each thrust, her breasts bouncing oh so wonderfully that he cups one and runs his thumb over the nipple.

“Oh! Oh Force!” Ahsoka moans loudly and clutches the pillow beneath her head. “Maul! Kriff!”

He chuckles. “Do you like this? Do you like my cock fucking your tight cunt?”

“Y-Yes!”

He growls loudly. “You feel so good - kriff.”

“M-Maul-!”

“Again.” He demands. “Say it again.”

“Maul!” 

He leans over her like before, her fingers dig into the skin of his back, the small pain it brings only adds to his pleasure. He kisses her passionately, pulls, bits and nips on her lips. The only time they stopped was to let out sounds of pleasure which only riled them up more.

Her cunt squeezes his cock which makes him moan, he knows she’s close.

“M-Maul” She gasps as he gives a hard thrust - harder then before. “Maul I’m-”

“Cum.” He demands as he continues his thrusts. “Cum for me Ahsoka.”

She releases and her body shakes as she becomes undone, he rides her orgasm out and groans when he feels her cum around his cock. 

She groans when he doesn’t stop, she cradles the back on his neck and he gets closer and closer to his own release. 

“Kriff.” He gasps as he feels it coming. “Kriff-Ahsoka.”

“Cum in me.” She says. “I want to feel you cum inside of me.”

That was enough for him to release his speed into her, he moans into her neck and clings onto her. She gasps as she feels his cum inside of her and shivers in delight.

They stay there for a minute, holding each other as they catch their breaths before letting go.

Maul removes his cock and falls to his side on the bed, immediately wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. 

“Are you alright?” He asks with concern, worried that he might have harmed her in some way.

She nods. “I’m good. Well better then good after that.”

He smiles at her. “Was it worthy enough to be your first?”

“That and more.” She smiles and kisses him sweetly.

She surprises him by getting up and sitting across his stomach, he looks at her with wide eyes.

Ahsoka grins down on him. “Ready for round two?”

Maul smirks and puts his hands on her hips. “Like you even need to ask.” 

She giggles as he leans up and heatedly kisses her, hands already going in all the right places.

If they had neighbours, none of them would have gotten sleep that night.


End file.
